


Board games and black outs

by sharkinterviewee



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Amy sucks at trash talking, Board Games, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fun, Humor, Light-Hearted, Power Outage, Romance, Sexual Humor, Strip Games, Suggestive Themes, Teasing, they're both over competitive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 03:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15501771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkinterviewee/pseuds/sharkinterviewee
Summary: After the power goes out during a storm, Amy suggests playing a board game. Unfortunately, she only has children’s board games in her storage closet for when her nieces and nephews come over to play. Jake suggests they make things interesting.





	Board games and black outs

Jake made it through approximately ten minutes before complaining about the power outage. One would think that even though the power was out, he’d still be able to use his cell phone to entertain himself as long as he had charged it (even if he hadn’t- you think Amy Santiago doesn’t have a portable battery for exactly this type of mobile disaster?)

But the same storm that knocked out the power (and thus the wifi) was also interfering with however 3g actually worked, so his phone officially had no signal (well, he could still make calls, he just had zero access to the internet, which was like the whole point of having a smart phone- who made calls these days anyway?).

Honestly, she was kinda impressed with ten minutes. She’d thought he’d only make it five.

“Amy! I’m bored!” Jake shouted from the couch when he met his limitations of distracting himself without the aide of technology. “What did people do before electronics! I mean people who hate books. What did they do before the radio was invented? What did people who hated reading do during a storm before electricity became a thing?”

“I have a few board games in the hall closet,” She called back helpfully from her bedroom where she had curled up to, of course, read a book after the power went out.

At first there was nothing but silence, then the sound of his footsteps pattering down the hall and the unmistakably squeaky sound of the closet door opening. There was more silence while he presumably looked over his options, then:

“Amy! Why do you only have board games like Candy Land and Sorry?!”

She rolled her eyes, reaching over and grabbing her bookmark to save her place before getting up. She knew she was going to end up playing something with him when she suggested games. The book she was reading was a bust anyway.

(She was still going to finish it though, because she couldn’t stand not finishing a book once she started it- but procrastinating reading a novel that she didn’t really care for- she definitely had time for that)

“Hey, I have all the kid’s games for when the nieces and nephews come to visit,” she said, defending her board game selection as she sauntered out to him in the hall. “I actually like reading when the power goes out,” Amy told him with a smirk. Jake grimaced, opening the closet door wider for her to look over all the options too (though they were her games in her closet).

“Screw it,” he decided, taking one of the board games for ages 3+ to play with his adult girlfriend during this torrential rain storm blackout.

* * *

“We’re making this interesting,” Jake said, slapping a 20 dollar bill on the floor after they had set up the board and all its pieces. He was still a bit pouty, but he figured a little wager might make this a bit more fun.

Amy gave him a pointed look at his proposition.

“It’s against the law to gamble.”

“Ames, betting 20 dollars on a game of Candy Land in your living room is hardly a crime. I won’t tell if you won’t.”

Amy thought for a moment, but she had a much better idea. “We could strip instead. Lose clothes instead of money.”

“Seriously?” He gave her the most _I’m so done_ incredulous look. “Seriously? You think strip Candy Land is less morally questionable than gambling Candy Land?”

“No,” she informed him slowly, a sly smirk spreading across her face. “I think strip Candy Land is less _boring_ than gambling Candy Land.”

Jake laughed. “You know, I think you might be right.” Now that that was settled, Jake cracked his knuckles, getting ready for a _serious_ game of Candy Land. “Wait, are you wearing a bra right now? That’s an unfair advantage. That’d be four layers for you and three for me. And how do we even make this game strippable?”

“With only two players, each match will be over pretty quickly,” Amy said as she reached under her shirt, undoing her bra behind her back before sliding the straps down her arms and then pulling her bra out from under her shirt in an incredibly fluid motion. Then she just tossed it behind her onto the couch without missing a beat.

Obviously girls wore bras pretty much their whole lives, and that’s why guys sucked at taking them off most of the time, but it always kinda amazed him how fast she could do it. Amy was making up directions to a game and telling him all the rules and taking her bra off without removing her shirt with no hassle whatsoever, like she had it down to a science. Yup. Girls got taking off their bras down to a science.

She continued with her explanation, not even noticing how impressed he was by that move of hers. “And loser of a match takes off one article of clothing and then the next round starts. The first one to get naked ends the game, and the other person is the winner.”

“You know, you could’ve just kept your bra on and tossed the top,” Jake told her with a completely undeserved amount of cockiness. “You’re gonna be losing it anyway.”

“Are you trying to trash talk me over a game of Candy Land?” Amy couldn’t say she was surprised. “When was the last time you even played this game? Cause I played it two weeks ago. It’s my niece’s favorite game. I’ve got a whole lot of experience with it. And the only time I lose is because I let her win. Because she’s a child. You’re not getting off that easy, Jake. I’m gonna mop the floor with all the… clothes you’ll be losing?” The last part came out as a question, Amy squinting and tilting her head as the words came out of her mouth, because man, that really fell apart on her at the end, didn’t it? She shook her head, starting again for a quick recovery. “I’m gonna win. I’m gonna beat you. Your clothes will be on the ground, and I’ll still be wearing all mine because I’m gonna win. You can mop the floor with your own damn clothes.”

“I see you still suck just as much as always at trash talking,” Jake teased. “Good to know some things never change.”

Amy just stuck her tongue out at him in response, and Jake stuck his tongue back out at her because of course they did. Immature and childish antics was _exactly_ the kind of thing these two full grown adults did whenever playing a children’s game. What did you expect?

* * *

They got down to business after they got all the taunting out of their system.

Jake lost the first round and sacrificed his shirt (still getting in the swing of the best strategy). Amy lost the next one and took of her pants, which wasn’t as exciting as one would think when they’d been dating for a year and she still had her shirt and underwear on, so pants were pretty inconsequential.

The third match had a lot of questions of cheating. A lot of unfounded accusations that were completely uncalled for, and they both had to apologize to each other when they realized they couldn’t even think of a possible way the other could have cheated.

And with gameplay this simple it really was a game of chance. Jake won the fourth round (the third one had been declared a draw obviously), and Amy unceremoniously slipped off her underwear and that too went the way of her pants and bra. And Jake realized they really should have stipulated that the winner got to chose which article of clothing the loser had to remove. Because that move was just cruel, and she knew it too.

She had the most in your face rubbing it in smirk on in the world, clearly very pleased with herself. She knew he was expecting to see some boobs. But no. She only had two articles of clothing left to remove, and she _didn’t_ take off her shirt.

Nope. Instead he got an Amy Santiago sitting bare assed on the floor while they played strip Candy Land while she was still wearing her fucking shirt. So unfair.

Not that that was a bad view or anything. It’s just… boobs.

Jake was determined to get her to take that damn shirt off.

* * *

So, of course, he lost the next round. And the next one. After he shucked off his boxers the game was officially concluded with Jake Peralta as the naked loser.

“Loser gets to clean up!” Amy declared as she stood up herself. Apparently leaving it to him to pick up the pieces, cards, and game board all by himself. It wasn’t like Candy Land was particularly hard to clean up; he still found himself pouting when she started walking away. (Though the view of her backside and ass swaying with her hips was enough to make him appreciate the fact that she still had her shirt on)

“Where are you going?” He called out after her, still wrapping the rubber band back around the draw deck of cards.

“Bedroom,” Amy answered back, and he remembered. Oh. Her book. She was going to go back to reading because she was one of those people who was actually entertained by books in a black out. Somehow, strip Candy Land wasn’t going to end in adult fun times. Oh.

“Hey Jake?” Amy paused in the entrance of the hallway, turning back to him with a look that could only be described as inviting..

“What?”

“You know, if we blow out the candles it’ll be pitch black,” Amy said with a wicked smile. “So what do you say? You wanna have sex in the dark?”

“I’m coming!”


End file.
